Haru and the mystery food
by MyChemfan04
Summary: Thoru decieds to make an American meal. She invites Haru and Momiji come taste too. Will Haru like it or will something abnormal happen to him? Rated pg13 for Kyo. He's his own reason trust me.


One day at the Shoma house hold ...

"Shigure-san is it ok if I make something new for when Haru and Momiji come over tonight?" Thoru asked her guardian. I only say that because he mother left her last year in May and the Shoma's took her in so she wouldn't tell her secret.

"I don't mind Thoru-kun." Shigure said working on another book of his. "It's nice to try something new around here. If it wasn't then you would still be living in that tent of yours outside." Shigure tried hard not to laugh at that. Every time he thought about it made him crack up laughing.

"Ok but when they get here could you not tell them what I'm making?"

"Of course."

Later that night...

"Thoru!" Momiji yelled as he ran up to her almost hugging her but Yuki and Kyo pulled him back before he could reach her. "You guys are always hogging Thoru for yourselves!"

"Momiji you have to be careful. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Yuki said letting go of him

"Yea you little brat." Kyo added and knocked Momiji over the head for his foolish actions that made him cry which made Thoru comfort Momiji, which turned Momiji into a bunny. And made Kyo yell again. And thus the cycle continues!

"Yuki!" Haru walked toward Yuki with open arms as usual when he sees him everyday at school. "I missed you. We never talk anymore."

"Haru it's only been 2 hours since school was over. Calm down." Yuki said a little bored with this routine of his by now.

"Well you know since Ayame came back he could always come over here and..."

Yuki put his arms very loosely around him just to make him stop talking about his brother.

Shigure sat in his office trying to think of something to add. Nothing came up. Not a thing. Suddenly out of the quiet house he heard the cries of Haru, they yells of Kyo, and the sobbing of Momiji. He poked his head out to see what was going on.

"The same thing that always goes on around here." Shigure said back to the narrorator. "It's nothing new around here."

Do you want to loose your doggie treat privileges?

"No."

Then I suggest you go along with the story.

Shigure took off his glasses and tiptoed over to Thoru and said "Thoru-kun I'm hungry!"

Thoru jumped in surprised. Shigure gave her the saddest puppy dog face he could muster up.

"Everyone follow me please!" Everyone stared at her a bit and walked to the table without even having to have Thoru lead the way. She stood there for a few seconds and went into the kitchen to retrieve dinner.

"My mother and I always wanted to try something from America. So tonight I made something from there. I hope you like it." Thoru said as she put down the paper plates, condiments, and the food.

Everyone took the mystery food and put it on their plate. They each took a bite before putting mustard and lettuce and what ever else you put on hamburgers on them.

"This is good Thoru-kun."

"Yes it is."

"Mine tastes funny." Haru said.

Everyone turned his way to see why he had said that. And suddenly knew why.

"Um, Haru-kun. That's the paper plate." Thoru said and sweat dropped along with everyone else.

Haru looked down. "You don't say. I wondered why I had a funny feeling I was."

After dinner everyone thanked Thoru for the wonderful meal, but Haru was questioning what the food was made of.

"What was that you gave us Thoru?" Kyo asked he put almost everything imaginable on it. Even tuna.

"It was Hamburgers. At least that's what they call them over in America." Thoru said with a smile.

"What was it made of?" Momiji asked unwrapping a lollipop.

"Well I think the recipe said cow meat."

Haru, who was just about to finish his dry hamburger, spit it out in shock and ran towards the bathroom screaming "MY POOR DEFENSLESS COUSINS! I WILL AVENGE THE! SOMEDAY I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD TO HAVE ME HERE STILL BREATHING!"

A few minutes later...

"Haru are you ok?" Yuki asked

"MOO!"

"...Are mooing as you throw up?!" Kyo asked shocked

"Well it's not like you who goes 'meow' every time you snore." Shigure said

"Hey shut up about that! At least I don't chase the mailman around like a crazy loon."

"Well I just think she's very pretty for a lady under 28." Shigure said keeping his cool while Kyo was boiling like an egg on a sidewalk on a hot day.

"Haru I really didn't know you didn't want to eat something like that I would have cooked up something else for you."

"Don't worry Thoru," Momiji said trying to make Thoru feel better "Haru gets sick eating any kind of meat. Right Yuki?"

"Momiji!"

"What the narrorator lady gave me a bunch of candy if I said that."

What did I do?

Haru a little shaken stood up from over the toilet and walked over to the bathroom door. He knew everyone was out there waiting for him to come out. He opened the door and everyone got quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Haru opened his mouth to say that he was better and not to worry but instead came out a large burp that sounded like this: "MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOO"

Kyo and Shigure started to laugh out loud and began to roll all over the floor. Yuki tried to hold the laughter in along with Momiji and Thoru was like this O.o.

As the night faded Haru and Momiji decided that it was time to leave. Ok it wasn't them it was Shigure but who cares what he has to say anyway? And before they left Haru said to himself "I swear I will avenge my fallen comrades and destroy that cow devouring thing."

"Yea and I'll actually beat Yuki in a fight." Kyo said, "You won't remember what happened tonight even if you wanted to."

Haru gave him a black Haru look and said, "You know you're totally right."


End file.
